Happy Birthday Jessie
by MaplePucks
Summary: Jessie wants to be alone with James on her birthday. She is finally going to get the gift she always wanted and he is more then happy to give it to her. Rocketshipping fic.


**So, this is the first time I have ever written something like this. Please read and review I would really appreciate it! I do not own Pokemon or Team Rocket**

"Jessie, are you sure you want to do this?" James asked in his normally whiney tone. He was jogging slightly behind her in effort to keep up with her long, brisk strides.

Typical, Jessie thought, even when James was about to get something he wanted and had wanted for a very long time, he was still unsure and apprehensive. He could be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"James, stop your whining. It's time we did this." She said continuing to walk forward down the forest's path, not even turning around to look at him.

"What about Meowth? Surely he will be a tad bit suspicious of our mysterious absence this evening" he asked finally catching up to her side. She turned her head so that he wouldn't see her smile and then faced him only to roll her eyes.

"He already knows, he isn't as brainless as you think" she said picking up her pace so that he fell behind her again. She glanced over her shoulder to see that James had his mouth agape in shock, he opened it as if to say something in reply but quickly closed it again.

They continued to walk in silence down the path. Jessie would slow down to allow James to catch up only to speed up a few seconds later. She was enjoying this little game of cat and mouse; she knew she could make him follow her just about anywhere right now after what she had told him back at the campsite. She heard him groan in frustration as she sped up again and smiled, perhaps she was getting a little too much pleasure out of this.

"Where are we going Jessie?" he finally asked slightly out of breath. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Up," she replied pointing to the hot air balloon tethered just a few yards away in a field, ready to take off. James' smile grew as wide as she had ever seen it and suddenly his whole demeanor changed.

"It's perfect," he said confidently running over to the balloon. He hopped over the side and held his hand out for her to climb in. Jessie ran over, taking his hand and was pulled over the side as well. She helped him untie the balloon and sighed happily. Finally, he would be taking the lead and she could relax and let him take it from here.

James reached up and yanked the cord that ignited the fire, roaring the balloon to life. They lifted slowly off the ground.

"Blasting off," he said quietly, almost to himself. His voice gave Jessie chills, the nervous, excited kind of chills. The fire was reflecting in his eyes giving him an intense, confident look. She closed her own eyes and went into a deep thought, this was happening, really happening. She had waited so long, spent so many sleepless nights thinking about this moment and when it might come. She had dreamed of this moment as well, so many times she had lost count now. Today was the day, she shuddered with excitement. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw that James was fiddling with something in his bag.

"James, what are you doing?" she asked. He turned around and placed his ungloved finger on her lips. It was soft and delicate, she blushed.

"Jessica, we have to make this perfect, wait until we get to a higher altitude." He said in the same quiet voice as before. She could only nod in acknowledgement, he smiled at having rendered her speechless and turned back to his bag.

They flew higher and higher into the late afternoon sky. The sun was lowering behind some mountains casting it's soft orange glow over the valley. James messed with his back pack for what seemed like forever and then finally got up. Jessie looked at him curiously, he was rarely this quiet or this mysterious. She wondered what he could possibly be planning. She had only planned on getting him to the balloon, after that it was up to him.

James moved over to the edge of the basket and motioned Jessie to join him. The view over the valley was breath taking, exploding in all different colors. Orange, gold, red, some green, blues and yellows, they all hit Jessie like a whirlwind. She stared out in awestruck wonder, Jessie had never noticed how beautiful the sunset could be. She looked over at James who was staring out as well smiling serenely, and Jessie was struck with a suddenly thought. Maybe it was just the situation she now found herself in making the average sunset all that much more beautiful. Her brain seemed to be short circuiting from the surrealism of it all. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, hell she wasn't even sure if she would ever move from this spot.

Jessie felt his arm snake its way around her waist and pull her closer to him. Jessie's hips were now pressed firmly against James. She placed her hands on his shoulders and his were wrapped around her waist. Jessie didn't know where this more confident, radiant James came from but she was loving it. She loved the always eccentric, quiet James, but this James gave her a rush. An explosive kind of rush of emotions, the kind that were now rendering her brain absolutely useless. He leaned in closer to her ear, his lips just slightly grazing her cheek.

"Happy 20th Birthday Jessie," he whispered nudging his bag gently with his foot. Red rose petals burst from the bag, propelled by Chimecho. The silky flowers were covering the bottom of the basket.

"James! Your roses!" she exclaimed. He smiled and flicked his hand in front of his face almost as if brushing the comment away, as if it didn't matter.

"I had Chimecho dismantle the rest of my supply, just for you" he said softly. She blushed and James reached his hand up and ran it through her crimson hair. It gave her the chills again. Suddenly, he gripped the side of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

That did it, Jessie's brain imploded from the emotions flooding it. Ecstatic that it was happening, slightly about nervous about was next, relieved that he felt the same way, all of it whirling around in her head. She kissed him back passionately, running her hands all over James' back. It was electrifying, her heart was racing, and his lips were soft and warm, honestly just wonderful. James pushed her against the edge of the basket and slid her down until they were on the floor. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

James gently pulled each of her long black gloves off and then kissed her fingers just as gently. He reached over a pulled off her white jacket revealing the tight black shirt she always wore. Jessie pulled his jacket off as well, then his own black t-shirt revealing his chiseled chest. His body was perfect, not to skinny and not to muscular, just right. She ran her hands over his chest and felt him shudder. James bent down and kissed her stomach working his way up, he reached the black shirt and she let his fingers crawl underneath to remove it. He pulled it delicately over her head, and then looked down at her black lacey bra. She knew he had seen it several times hanging on the line to dry, but never on her. James bit his lip in a moment of uncertainty, Jessie smiled.

"It's ok James go ahead, touch me," she whispered grabbing his hand and guiding it to her breast. She held his hand there and leaned in for another kiss. He pulled away and caressed her breast tenderly. He blushed slightly and she smiled at the show of boyish innocence, there was the James she had fallen in love with.

He bent down once again and started to kiss her chest, moving his hands without guidance across her body. She arched her back and threw her head up letting out a gasp of pleasure. James seemed to know where she wanted and needed to be touched. His hands were like ice on her burning flesh, she began to sweat. Not to be out done, she moved her own hands over his body, hoping that she was providing him the same ecstasy as she was feeling. Jessie smiled when she heard him let out groan of satisfaction. She reached up and placed her hands on his face, staring into his wonderful green eyes. James stared back with same intensity.

"Jessie, you're beautiful" he said breathing heavily. She winked at him playfully.

"James, thanks for the best birthday gift a girl could want" she said softly, kissing him once again as the sun dipped fully behind the mountain, cloaking them in the darkness.


End file.
